gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Homie
Hallo! Hallo Homie, warum schreibst du nicht etwas auf deine Benutzerseite, damit wir dich ein bisschen besser kennenlernen können? Immerhin hast du ja jetzt schon viele Artikel neu geschaffen. Freundliche Grüße, --Montesilvano 10:26, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Hallo! Ist vielleicht eine total blöde Frage aber wo kann man eine Benutzerseite erstellen? Bin halt neu hier und hab halt keinen Ahnung wie das geht.:D Liebe Grüsse Homie Homie 10:32, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Schon ok. Du klickst oben rechts auf deinen Namen und bist sofort auf der Seite ;) oder, wenn du auf dieser Diskussionsseite bist, kannst du auch auf das rot-geschriebene "Benutzerseite" -rechts neben dem GTA-Wiki-Logo- klicken. Dann schreibst du einfach los ;) --Montesilvano 10:37, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Ah super danke. :) Tipp Wenn du eine Antwort, bspweise auf einer Diskussionsseite, einschieben willst, damit sich die Seite übersichtlicher gestaltet, musst du ":" (ohne Anführungszeichen) vor deinen neuen Text stellen. Außerdem solltest du deine Beiträge immer signieren 4x "~" (ohne Anführungszeichen). Wenn du noch Fragen hast, stell die bei mir auf der Diskussionsseite (hier klicken). Für ein neues Thema musst du die Themenüberschrift in " Themenname " (ohne Anführungszeichen) setzen :) so, meld dich, wenn du Fragen oder so hast. Liebe Grüße, Montesilvano 11:36, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Tipp #2 Wenn du einen Artikel schreibst, achte auf Kommasetzung, richtige Grammatik und verlinke "Name" nur 1x pro Text! :) danke für deine zahlreichen Artikelneuschaffungen. Gute Arbeit. Montesilvano 00:47, 15. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe noch ne Frage: Wenn man ein Bild in einen Artikl einfügen will, muss man doch unter Werkzeuge "Hochladen" anklicken oder? Das geht bei mir nicht, ich meine diesen Button gibt es nicht mehr. Was ist da los? Homie 19:02, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Nein, du musst nur auf "Hochladen" gehen, wenn du ein Bild oder eine Audiodatei hochladen willst, die noch nicht im Wiki existiert. Ist ein Bild, das du in einen Artikel einfügen willst, bereits in der Wiki-Dateiliste vorhanden, musst du nur den Dateinamen kopieren und so oder ähnlich in den jeweiligen Artikel einfügen: thumb|Sentinel, Saint Mark's. :PS: Den "Hochladen"-Kopf gibt es bei mir noch... Zaibatsu 19:38, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe das Bild jetzt hochgeladen, aber wie kann ich es in einen Artikel einfügen? 62.167.74.167 08:31, 1. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Vergiss das Unterschreiben nicht (~~~~)! Aber zum Thema: Mach es so, wie ich es oben schon beschrieben habe: thumb|Bildbeschreibung. Und diese Zeile dann im Artikel dahin pflanzen, wo du das Bild hin haben willst. Zaibatsu 20:59, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Ok werd's machen. Aber noch eine Frage, "thumb" ist das z.B jpg oder gif usw.? 62.167.74.167 08:32, 1. Feb. 2008 (UTC) thumb|Drive-by, Idlewood :Nein, "thumb" stellt nur eine Thumbnail-Fassung des Bildes dar, also eine verkleinerte Version. Das rechts positionierte Bild ist mit thumb. JPG, PNG, GIF usw. sind nur die Dateitypen. Vorzugsweise sollte mit PNG oder ähnlichen Formaten gearbeitet werden, da PNG verlustfrei ist. Zaibatsu 13:38, 1. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Signieren der Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten Hallo, bitte sei doch so lieb, und unterschreibe in Zukunft die Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten! Dazu kannst du einfach den 'Bild:Signatur.png'-Knopf in der Aktionsleiste über dem Textfenster drücken, oder du schreibst einfach ´~~~~ oder --~~~~ in das Textfeld. Diese Befehle werden automatisch zu einer Unterschrift umgewandelt. Hier ist übrigens die Seite, auf der du deinen nicht-signierten Beitrag (in diesem Fall 2) hinterlassen hast Diskussion:Faking it. Liebe Grüße. --Benutzer:Montesilvano 18:52, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Hi! Ich habe noch en Frage: Ich will abstimmen, um Montesilvano meine Stimme zu geben, aber ich kann nirgendwo meine Stimme geben. Warscheinlich ist es eine voll blöde Frage aber trotzdem ich weiss nicht wo ich hin muss. :( Homie 15:50, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Nein, dass ist keine dumme Frage, denn immerhin gibt es keine dummen Fragen, sondern nur dumme Antworten. Eine Frage ist nur ein bisschen blöd, wenn sie vorher schon 100mal gestellt worden ist, aber das ist hier ja nicht der Fall :) also, hier ist sofort der Link, auf den du klicken musst, um ins richtige Bearbeitungsfenster für die Abstimmung zu kommen. Dort fügst du entweder oder , sowie eine kurze -freiwillige- Begründung unter den letzten Kommentar. hier der Link. Freundlichste Grüße, MontesilvanoDiskussion 14:38, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Ah vielen Dank. :) Homie 15:53, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Hab ich doch gerne gemacht :) schönen Abend wünsche ich noch, und danke für deine Pro-Stimme bei der Abstimmung. Liebe Grüße, MontesilvanoDiskussion 16:02, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Homie! Zaibatsu 19:27, 23. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Danke danke! :) Ich hatte eig. schon am 3. März Geb. aber hab es hier vergessen zu ändern. xD Trotzdem Danke! =D --Homie 19:33, 23. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Fernsehen In CSI: Miami und Dr. House könnte ich mich auch reinsetzen =) Law & Order ist auch stark. Zaibatsu 19:17, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Cool, ein weiterer Fan von Krimi Serien ist geboren. ^^ Law & Order find ich auch gut, ist jedoch schade, das es nicht mehr so viel kommt. Navy CIS ist auch cool. Die beiden werd ich auch noch einfügen. Homie 19:55, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :In der Schweiz vielleicht nicht, aber in Deutschland jeden Dienstag um 23.15 Uhr auf RTL :) Zaibatsu 20:21, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ich selbst habe jeden deutschen Sender. (ARD, ZDF, RTL, RTL2, Sat1, Prosieben, die Rundfunksender usw.) Aber ich habe keine Lust am Abend um 23.15 Uhr dort einzuschalten. CSI und die anderen kommen immer um 20.15 oder nach neun Uhr. Homie 10:46, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, so ist das hier auch. 20.15 Uhr CSI: Miami, 21.15 Uhr Dr. House, 22.15 Uhr Monk und 23.10 Uhr Law & Order. Zaibatsu 14:16, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Anfrage Ich würde dich gerne zum Administrator ernennen, damit es neben mir noch jemanden gibt mit erweiterten Rechten und Pflichten. Ich denke, eine Abstimmung ist nicht nötig. Gib mir eine kurze Rückmeldung, ob du Administrator werden willst. Zaibatsu 19:13, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe dir eigtl. eine Nachricht geschickt, aber ich habe das Gefühl das du die nicht bekommen hast. Jedenfalls würde ich sehr gerne Administrator werden. :) :Doch, ich habe sie bekommen, aber ich hatte in den letzten fünf Tagen keinerlei Chance, an einen PC zu kommen. Dann beglückwünsche ich dich schon mal zum frisch gebackenen Administrator. Zaibatsu 21:32, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ach vielen vielen lieben Dank! =D Ich wollte ja schon immer einer werden. ^^ Ich verspreche euch, das ich alle meine Aufgaben gewissenhaft erfüllen werde. :) Homie 11:17, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Das freut mich zu hören. Ich habe soeben deine Rechte erweitert. Zaibatsu 13:43, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ja, hab es soeben auch gerade bemerkt das es neue Buttons usw. bei mir gibt. ^^ Danke nochmals. Homie 13:53, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Urlaub So, ich werde morgen in meinen Italien-Urlaub gehen. Bin ca. eine Woche weg. Also entweder bis nächsten Sonntag oder Montag. ;) So dann verabschiede ich mich für eine zeitlang und ich hoffe, ihr vermisst mich. ^^ Also bis einer Woche! =D Homie 20:04, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Bis dann und viel Spaß! Zaibatsu 20:58, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) So bin von meinem Urlaub zurück. War schön. ^^ Kann jetzt ohne gehindert zu werden, hier weiterarbeiten. :) Homie 16:51, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Das ist schön :-) Zaibatsu 17:00, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Bild Was? Zaibatsu 11:30, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) thumb :Das alte Schild von der Vice City Hafenbehörde wird nicht angezeigt. Statt dem Schild kommt so ein Fast-Food Schild. Ich dachte, das Bild gäbe es nicht mehr, da das erste Bild Cheesy.... und das eigtenliche "Vice-City-Port-Authority-Schild, VC.PNG" heisst. Ich versuchs so gut wie möglich zu erklären. Das VC Authority Schild ist das genau gleiche Bild, das angezeigt wird. Homie 11:35, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, ich erinnere mich. Ich habe es, glaube ich, damals aus Versehen überschrieben... Ich versuche, ein neues aufzutreiben. Zaibatsu 11:46, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, mach das. :) Homie 11:47, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage :Hay du ich habe 2 Artikel über die wohnungen geschrieben und habe unter die Artikel jeweils : : geschrieben damit es so eine übersicht gibt. aber dort steht immer nur Vorlage:Speicherhäuser GTA IV. was hab ich falsch gemacht ?Gta psp player 17:35, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich weiss leider nicht, wie man Vorlagen erstellt, da ich bisher noch keine erstellt habe. Darum kann ich auch nicht sagen wieso es nicht geht. Tut mir leid. Stell die Frage am besten Zaibatsu, der hat mehr Erfahrung in der Wiki. ;) Homie 18:21, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Neuer_Standard-Skin sieh dir das mal an, ich glaube das hat hier nichts zu suchen^^ Kannst du mir mal detaliert sagen wo/wie man zurücksetzst, dann muss ich euch nicht immer belässtigen :) Ich binnns 12:46, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Klar. Wenn du auf Letzte Änderungen gehts, und dann eine Seite entdeckst, die gerade bearbeitet wurde, drückst du einfach mal auf Unterschied. Oben rechts steht die version, Datum etc. und auch rückgängig machen. Drück einfach da drauf und dann noch speichern. Dann ist alles wieder normal. ;) Homie 18:33, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Sperrung Kann es sein, dass du den falschen Benutzer gesperrt hast? Mike-GTA hat Vandalismus betrieben, die IP (194.114.62.70) hat die Bearbeitungen wieder rückgängig gemacht. Zaibatsu 18:29, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Oh, scheisse das tut mir leid. Ich dachte eben, dass ein mit einem Namen angemeldeter Benutzer selten Vandalismus begehen würde. Naja, kann man das i-wie rückgängig machen? Homie 19:37, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) vcs hay ich wollt dich nur noch mal fragen ob dein freund mit der pspversion zufrieden ist ? schöne grüße :-) Gta psp player 17:00, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Uh, ja, ganz vergessen zu sagen. ^^ Er sagte es macht einen sehr zufriedenden Eindruck, er werde die PS2-Version nicht kaufen. Ich werde wahrscheinlich übermorgen bei ihm mal die PSP-Version spielen, mal schauen, wie die so ist. Und danke für die Tipps. =) Homie 17:03, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Corquette (IV) hay homie, mir ist ein fataler fehler unterlaufen, ^^ also der richtige artikel ist Coquette, und irgendwie hab ich ma Corquette (IV) geschrieben, sry war glaub ich ma auf "gewünschte seiten". vielleicht könntest du das löschen ? thx Gta psp player 18:42, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Der richtige Artikel ist immer der Name des Fahrzeugs und dann die Abkürzung des GTAs (z.B. „Sultan (SA)“) Coquette wird automatisch an Coquette (IV) weiter geleitet. Also macht das nichts. ;) Homie 19:56, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ähm homie xD in dem einen artikel ist ein R das nicht hingehört ^^ CORQUETTE statt COQUETTE ... ich wollte also fragen ob du : Corquette (IV) : löschen kannst ^^Gta psp player 20:01, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Oh achso xD Das hab ich voll nicht gesehen. Ja werds ändern. Homie 20:02, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ok genau der fehler is mir auch unterlaufen mit dem r habs nicht geshen xD aber dankeGta psp player 20:06, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Neuer Administrator Hallo Homie, Gta psp player hat mich darauf angesprochen, dass er an einem Administrator-Posten interessiert wäre. Da ich die Entscheidung nicht für mich alleine treffen möchte und du der letzte aktive Administrator bist (abgesehen von mir), frage ich dich jetzt über deine Meinung. Du kannst entweder öffentlich antworten oder mich anderweitig kontaktieren (du weißt ja, wie). Liebe Grüße Zaibatsu 19:11, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich wäre damit einverstanden, dass Gta psp player ein Administrator wird. Ich finde, er arbeitet sehr gut und macht auch sonst keine, ich sag's mal so, „Fehler“ beim Artikel schreiben oder bearbeiten. Er macht mir auch sonst einen sehr guten Eindruck. Also ich wäre dafür. =) Homie 19:15, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Okay, danke für deine Meinung. :Dann ernenne ich hiermit Gta psp player zum neuesten Administrator des deutschen Grand-Theft-Auto-Wiki. :Zaibatsu 19:20, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Computer-Problem Hallo Zaibatsu und Gta psp player! Ich werde diese Woche nicht so sehr aktiv sein, wie jetzt bzw. vorher, da mein Computer ein wenig verrückt spielt. Ich werde aber vom Computer meines Vaters an der Wiki arbeiten. Da aber mein Vater auch an diesen Computer muss, kann ich nicht immer hier sein. ;) Ich hoffe das das Computer-Problem schnell gelöst werden kann und das ich somit hier wieder fast jeden Tag weiterarbeiten kann. Liebe Grüsse Homie 10:59, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) alles klar. dieses problem hatte ich auch mal ^^ Gta psp player 16:27, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Lustig, das Problem konnte gelöst werden. ^^ Da war irgendso ein scheiss Virus der mein PC langsamer machte, ich konnte ihn aber durch gute Tipps eine PC-Forums per Malware-Programm endgültig löschen. =) Naja jetzt läuft wieder alles reibungslos. Kann also hier wieder normal arbeiten. Homie 17:55, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) aso.klasse:-) p.s: ist das der kasten den ich von montesilviano heute geändert habe bei dir am anfang wie bei mir ? gabs den etwa schon vorher ? naja lg Gta psp player 18:06, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ja, den gabs schon vorher. Aber ich vergass immer ihn bei mir auch einzufügen, als du ihn aber bei dir einfügtest, kam es mir wieder in den Sinn. ^^ Homie 18:10, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Sperrung Guten Abend, Homie. Kurze Frage, wie verfährst du bei Sperrungen wegen Vandalismus? Habe jetzt eine IP für 3 Tage gesperrt und wollte wissen, wie lange du normalerweise sperrst. Schönen Abend noch, MontesilvanoDiskussion 20:05, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Naja, ist unterschiedlich. ^^ Normalerweise sperre ich Benutzer wegen Vandalismus 1 Woche, aber wenn es grosser oder sogar extremer Vandalismus ist (also ganze Abschnitte weg oder so), könnte da ein Monat oder mehr drin sein. ;) Homie 20:33, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Danke Homie! YO Dabnke das du Fensterputzeraufzüge nach bearbeitet hast. Ich bin neu hier und muss mich erstmals mit der steuerung vertraut machen! Nikobellic95 17:58, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Keine Ursache, achte einfach darauf, dass du nicht auf Artikeln unterschreibst. Auf Diskussionsseiten musst du ja unterschreiben, aber sonst nicht. ;) Homie 18:13, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Grundsatzdiskussion Guten Abend, bitte beteilige dich an meiner Grundsatzdiskussion. Liebe Grüße, MontesilvanoDiskussion 23:20, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC). Waffenhandel Der Artikel ist dir sehr gut gelungen. Großes Lob! Zaibatsu 18:03, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Vielen Dank! Mir tun die Finger jetzt noch weh. ^^ Ich musste viele andere Informationsquellen beziehen, um überhaupt einen anständigen Artikel zu machen. Manche Dinge hatte ich völlig vergessen (z.B. Phil Cassidy in III und LCS). ;) naja ist ja alles Gut gegangen. :) Danke nochmals. =) Homie 18:06, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gewinnspiel-Entwurf Lies dir bitte diese beiden Seiten einmal durch: GTA-Wiki:Gewinnspiel und Diskussion:GTA-Wiki:Gewinnspiel. Zaibatsu 19:16, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bilder Ich kann dir sagen, wie ich an diese Bilder komme: Zuerst mache ich mit dem Fotoapparat ein Bild des Gegenstandes, danach bearbeite ich diese Bild mit dem Windows Paint-Programm. Dort lösche ich dann alles weg, bis auf den Gegenstand, den ich im Bild haben will. Ich nenne diesen Vorgang "ausschneiden" - Jedoch ist diese Prozedur oft sehr mühselig, aber ich habe schon Übung darin. Grüße, Floki! Floki 93 05:32, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Gut, danke. :) Ich werde es vielleicht auch mal probieren. Danke für den Tipp. :) Homie 08:33, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Neues Logo Bitte beteile dich an der Diskussion: Forum:Neues Logo. danke im voraus und liebe grüße :)Gta psp player Diskussion 10:53, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Wie lösche ich eine fälschlicherweise neu erstellte Seite wieder? Danke und Gruss --Suizul 05:18, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Hallo, nun, leider könne nur Administratoren Artikel bzw. Seiten löschen. Du kannst mir sagen welche ich löschen soll. ;) Homie 15:49, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Fahrzeuglisten Dank dir --Suizul 23:42, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Keine Ursache. :) Homie 13:30, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Du hast versehentlich die Seite http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Fahrzeuge gelöscht. Die falsch erstellte Seite /Fahrzeuglisten verlinkt nun aber diese. Sorry für die Umstände ;) --Suizul 09:42, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Es verwirrt mich jetzt ein wenig, wie heisst die Seite, die gelöscht werden soll? ^^ Homie 11:08, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) CJs Hand Die auf dem Bild abgebildete Hand gehört CJ... zumindest fast. Die weiße Hautfarbe entspringt einer Texturveränderung durch Benutzer. Meiner Meinung nach ist das rassistisch, aus einem Schwarzen einen Weißen zu machen. Aus Claude und Tommy hatte man zuvor auch keine Schwarzen gemacht. Zaibatsu 18:15, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ja, ich finde dies auch sehr rassistisch. Trotz allem gibt es ziemlich viele Modifikationen, die CJ zu einem Weissen machen.. Homie 18:17, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) restaurant schon aufgefallen Restaurant (Rodeo) Tommy Vercetti III 14:50, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ja, ich hab ihn gelöscht. Ich schaue sowieso jede neu erstellten Artikel an.. ;) Homie 15:37, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) RE: Dein Problem Danke mann ist das überhaupt richtig wenn ich das hier reinschreibe? GigantJulien 15:19, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wollte ich eig auch hab ich wohl falsch gelesen weil da neue Beitrag stand... Egal tut mir leid kommt nicht wieder vor--MikeTorenoFan 19:18, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Mach dir nichts draus, ist ja aucht nichts schlimmes. :) Homie 19:19, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kanste mir den sagen wie man ein neues Thema eröffnet? --MikeTorenoFan 19:21, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ehm, mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass ich es selbst nicht weiss. ^^ Hm, komisch, tut mir Leid aber ich komm gerade selbst nicht drauf. Frag mal Zaibatsu.. ^^ verdammt, wieso weiss ich das jetzt nicht... Homie 19:27, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dann werd ich mich mal ümhören^^ --MikeTorenoFan 19:29, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Tu das, tu das.. xD Homie 19:30, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Neue Seite erstellen Hallo, ich bin hier ja neu und schon hab ich eine Frage. Ich hab ein neuen Artikel erstellt Jamieson Gorge Bridge und ich würde gerne wissen, wie ich unter dieser Leiste "Brücken in San Andreas" Jamieson Gorge Bridge einfüge. CJ Boy 18:24, 05. Juni 2009 (UTC) :Guten Abend, Nun, dies nennt man hier „Vorlage“ und man fügt sie ein, indem man in den jeweiigen Artikel schreibt. ;) Eine kleine Frage am Rande: Bist du zufällig der CJ Boy aus GTA-Action? Homie 17:16, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ja. Ich kam schon öfters hier drauf, und da dachte ich mir, ob ich mich mal anmelde. Hoffe das ist kein Problem oder so. Bist du auch dort angemeldet? Und unter welchen Namen? CJ Boy 17:03, 09. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Problem im Coach-Artikel Hallo, wenn man im Artikel über den Coach (SA) den Link zum Vorbild des Fahrzeugs anklickt, meldet Firefox einem, dass die Seite, die man besuchen möchte, attackiert. Das sollte dringend geklärt werden! --217.5.205.2 14:20, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) (bald mit Benutzernamen) Du meinst wohl eher den Artikel über den [[Bus (SA)|'Bus' (SA)]]. Tommy Vercetti III 14:27, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Sperrungen Hab gerade gesehen, dass ziemlich viele Benutzer (vorallem IPs) wegen Vandalismus gesperrt werden. Was genau sind die Kriterien um als Vandalist eingestuft zu werden? mfg Thekokss 19:49, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Die meisten Vandalismus-Benutzer entfernen mehrere Sätze oder gar Abschnitte. Machmal ersetzen sie auch Dinge (z.B. Fundorte von einem bestimmten Fahrzeug) und setzen sie durch ihre eigenen, ich sag's mal so, „Vorstellungen“ ein. ;) Homie 19:51, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :: Ok, danke...:)...xD Thekokss 19:53, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe gerade gemerkt, dass meine ganze Benutzerseite gelöscht wurde, aber dann wieder rückgängig gemacht worden ist. Kann man das nicht sichern. Ich meine z.B. das nur derjenige dem die Benutzerseite gehört und Administratoren sie ändern können. 17:29, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Natürlich. Ich werde sie schützen. ;) Homie 15:43, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) WOW. Hey hast du echt 100% bei LCS und das zweimal ^^ ich wollte nur mal meinen respekt ausprechen. hut ab. ich hab grad mal 84 ^^. ah und bei VCS fehlt mir ein Monsterstunts für die 100%. der 9te in der liste. der tipp ist zu oberflächlich. mein wagen hebt nicht mehr als 5 meter ab. naja vlt haste nen tipp. bis danne Gta psp player Diskussion 17:39, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, ja. ^^ Ich muss aber zugeben, dass dies nicht leicht war. Vor allem bei LCS hatte ich unheimlich Mühe. Zum Monsterstunt, nun, ich sehe erst morgen mal nach. ;) Ich habe VCS das letzte Mal ca. vor einem Jahr durchgespielt, daher weiss ich nicht mehr ganz, wie ich's gemacht habe. ;) Homie 18:28, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :: Also ich hab alle Stunts (*freu* ^.^) - Dieser Stunt läuft wie folgt ab: Nimm auf jeden Fall eine PCJ, stell genau vor das Schild auf dem 26 Merkins oder so etwas ähnliches steht auf (Das ist, wenn man vom Schrottplatz kommt die Straße entlang fährt genau da, wo die Querstraße ist, http://www2.pic-upload.de/30.11.09/rvzs9fcfui3s.jpg). Schaue jetzt nach Westen also genau zum Schrottplatz. Fahr in die Richtung und halte dich auf dem südlichen Gehweg. dann zieh stark nach rechts, aber bremse nicht! Bei mir hat das perfekt gepasst. Dann noch ganz wichtig: Nach vorne lehnen, Nach vorne lehnen, Nach vorne lehnen. Wenn du nun alles richtig gemacht hast, ist es ein Monsterstunt :) Ice 18:50, 30. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Telefonnummern Thx das du die Nummern meiner Seite erweitert hast! LG Derte 11:28, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Du meinst die Telefonnummern? Das war nicht ich, das war Zaibatsu. ;) Ihm gilt der Dank. Homie 13:36, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hey ^^ Ha, ich sehe du nimmst ebenfalls meinen "Micheal-Jackson-zwei-mal-linien-kasten". ^^. nja er war schon ein großartiger Künstler.wieso bistn eig nicht mehr on ?. übrigens dieser beschissenen Monsterstunt will einfach nicht klappen -.- wahhhh. es hat einfach keinen sinn, ich bnin sogar schon 50 meter weit gekommen, aber nein "monsterstunt fehlgeschlagen" oder es kommt keine schrift. bis dann ne. hauste.Gta psp player Diskussion 20:50, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich weiss, ich bin nicht viel im msn. ^^ Ich habe entweder selten Zeit oder habe es einfach vergessen. Aber ich versuche, mehr im msn zu sein. ;) Und zum Monsterstunt: Wenn du ja, wie du gesagt hast, 50m weit kommst aber er ist trotzallem fehlgeschlagen, dann musst du einfach aufpassen, das du nicht vom Motorrad hinunterfällst. Wenn das alles nichts nützt, kannst du dir ja von einem Kumpel oder so helfen lassen. Ich hatte auch Mühe mit dem.. Homie 07:30, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) @gta psp player: Von welchem Monsterstunt redest du (in welchem GTA?). Vielleicht kann ich ja helfen ;) Admin Hey Homie ich hätt da mal eine Frage! Wie wird man hier überhaupt Admin? LG Derte 18:42, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Wollt ihr etwa alle Admins werden? Homie 09:17, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich glaub das will jeder werden! Nur ich will überhaupt erst mal wissen wie man es werden könnte! LG Derte 10:05, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Nun, wie die genauen „Vorschriften“ sind, weiss ich nicht ganz. Da musst du Zaibatsu fragen. Er ernannte mich auch zum Admin und kennt die Sachen sicher. ;) Homie 10:19, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Weil vl wenn ich mehr zeit habe will ich mich auch als Admin bewerben! Nur im Moment gehts sowieso nicht weil ich zuviel zu tun hab! LG Derte 14:33, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::erstmal brauchst du nicht zu warten um dich zu bewerben, was es in der form nicht gibt ^^.es gibt keinen bedarf. wir sind genung. wieso brauchst du amdin werden nur weil du iwie neu bist und meinst du musst es sein. iwie wolln alle grad amin werden. arbeite doch einfach für den anfang gaz normal mit und mit der zeit wird sich vlt mal was ergeben. aber du brauchst nicht iwo anders fragen wenn du das hier auch auf zaibatsus diskussionseiteseite gesagt bekommen hast,lg. Gta psp player Diskussion 15:20, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ja, wart einfach ab und arbeite mit. Da wird sich schon was ergeben. War bei mir und Marlon auch so. ;) Homie 15:37, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::::OK! Ich probier sowieso immer nützlich zu sein! LG Derte 16:04, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Urlaub Hallo Marlon, hallo Zaibatsu ^^ Ich werde morgen Abend in den Urlaub reisen. Es geht ins schweizerische Tessin. ^^ Ich werde also erst am Freitag Nachmittag/Abend wieder nach Hause kommen, heisst also, ich kann hier erst am Samstag wieder weiterarbeiten. Ich hoffe ihr vermisst mich.. :D Liebe Grüsse, speziell an Marlon :D, Homie ::^^ immer werd ich speziell gegrüßt :P Gta psp player Diskussion 11:56, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Sei doch froh. xD Ich kann dich auch ruhig wieder herausnehmen. =P Homie 12:00, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::neeeeeinn :D Gta psp player Diskussion 12:41, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) So, bin wieder aus den Ferien zurück. :) Homie 12:28, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back--MikeTorenoFan 21:55, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kategorieneinteilung Hi ich will einen Artikel zu Mikhael Faustins Mission "no love lost" erstellen. Wie sorge ich dafür,dass er in der Kategorie "gta-iv-missionen" aufgelistet wird? gruß jona1991 hallo ich habe so ne fage gibt es eigendlich bilder von den Tempel Drive Fameilies ??? :Die Temple Drive Families sind Ableger der Grove Street Families, sie sehen also genau gleich aus wie die normalen GSF-Mitglieder, die du rekrutieren kannst. ;) Homie 15:01, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Partner gesucht bei Wikia Gaming Hi, das Wikia Gaming sucht Partnerwikis und hat euch in die nähere Auswahl gesetzt. Wenn ihr Interesse an einer Parterschaft habt, dann schreibt einfach an einen Benutzer GTA SA FAN, der dieses für euch erledigt. Liebe Grüße das Wikia Gaming. 23.10.09, 19:29 Uhr Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Mod: Tist's Mod wo kann man Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Mod: Tist's Mod spielen ich weis das es onlien´s aber wo ist es :Keine Ahnung. Ich würde an deiner Stelle mal googeln. ;) Findest sicher ein paar Infos über das. Homie 17:58, 3. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Fragen zu Stunts Ich habs auf meiner Benutzerseite vermerkt, da kannst du es dir anschauen, dann muss ich nicht noch ein Mal schreiben :) Grüße Icé 17:55, 10. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Littel Divel Hallo wie gehts ich habe eine frage gibt es bilder von Littel Divel tony und Big Divel Danke HaloFrake09 :Wer sind Little Divil und Big Divil? Homie 20:25, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Aha, du meinst wahrscheinlich Little Devil und Big Devil, die beiden Grove-Street-Families-Mitglieder? Wenn ja, nein es gibt keine Bilder von ihnen. Jedenfalls wüsste ich keine offiziellen. Homie 20:26, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Screens Ja, hab wieder ne neue Frage auf meiner Seite (: Icé 18:51, 17. Nov. 2009 (UTC) (P.S. An alle anderen, die das lesen, hab immer mal Fragen auf meiner Seite, bitte beantworten (: ) Neue Seite anlegen Ich will das auch mal versuchen, wie geht das? :D Ich würde Bspw über "Irsinnsstunts" etwas neues anlegen (: Und dann noch eine Frage, es gibt das dieses Viereck, was man häufig auf User-Seiten findet und immer am Anfang von z.B. Einteilungen steht. Wie macht man das? Ich hab versucht es zu kopieren - geht nicht. Ich hab versucht, es mit rechts anzuklicken (Um die URL zu kopieren) - geht nicht. Grüße Icé 19:03, 17. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Neue Seite anlegen || So, da bin ich wieder x) Beim Seiten anlegen, wie macht man das, wenn man z.B. Super-Irsinns-stunts oder Irsinns-stunts eingibt trotzdem auf die neue Seite kommt? Bsp: Gibt man unter suchen "CJ" ein, so kommt die Seite "Carl Johnson" mit (Weitergeleitet von CJ). Icé 18:49, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) So, hab schon angefangen, kannst den Artikel Irssinsstunts dir ja mal anggugen, aber das, was du mir gesagt was hab ich nicht so ganz verstanden, kannst dus mal machen? Icé 14:47, 19. Nov. 2009 (UTC) *-Zeichen Irgendwie klappt das bei mir nicht. :( Und: wie macht man son cooles Bild ganz oben wo du den Kopf von Vic hast? :) Dein größter Fan xD Icé 17:43, 19. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Carl Johnsen (CJ) Hallo kommt CJ jemalls in einem anderm Gta vor ausser in GTA Sa und die johnsen famely und die grove street families ??? Danke im voraus ((HaloFrake09)) :Das ist unbekannt, aber wahrscheinlich nicht. CJ würde am ehesten als Nebencharakter auftauchen, wenn er überhaupt noch auftaucht. Das Gleiche mit der Johnson-Familie und der GSF. Homie 20:01, 30. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich persönlich hoffe ja auf ein Comeback der GTA-III-Ära, aber angeblich soll diese abgeschlossen sein, da die meisten Charaktere tot sind. Zaibatsu 13:43, 3. Dez. 2009 (UTC) MP3-Player Wie geht das auf der PSP? Also Ich hab auf dem PC und auf der PSP einige Lieder, aber wie kann ich jetzt "einen eigenen Radiosender" machen? :) Ice 17:17, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Grove Street Families Homie Hallo Homie stimmt es das auch noch andre Homies die anderst aussen.Gibt es die wricklich wenn mann sein GTA sa zu hundert prozent duch hat :Ich versteh deine Frage nicht ganz .. Homie 16:54, 6. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :: Ich interpretiere mal: "Hallo Homie, stimmt es, dass es auch noch andere Homies gibt, die anderst aussehen, wenn man GTA San Andreas zu 100% durchgespielt hat." Ich hoffe das ist so richtig :) Ice 18:01, 6. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::Nein, es gibt keine „neuen“ Homies. Es gibt insgesamt drei „Modelle“: Der eine ist der fettere, der andere trägt ein grün-kariertes Hemd und der letzte ein grünes Basketballtrikot. ;) Homie 18:05, 6. Dez. 2009 (UTC) San Andreas Stories So langsam glaub ich, ich spam deine Diskussionsseite voll. oô Na egal .. weißt du, ob bald oben genanntes Spiel rauskommt? Ich hab auf meiner Seite schon mal etwas notiert. Kannst dirs ja mal anschauen :) (Ist noch in Arbeit! :D) Ice 19:11, 6. Dez. 2009 (UTC) 1. Danke für die Antwort 2. Sry, für meine späte Antwort >.< 3. Kannste die Antworten (...) ruhig hier immer hinschreiben, so, wie du es bei den anderen auch immer gemacht hast :D und 4. Wie gehen auf dem BMX-Rad in VCS Bunny-Hops? Ice 16:59, 9. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Kein Problem. ;) Wegen den BMX: Keine Ahnung, weiss das z.Z. nicht. Müsste nachschauen, aber am besten drückst du einfach mal alle Tasten. ^^ Homie 17:37, 9. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :: Hmm, also ich hab alle Tasten ausprobiert und glaube dass man 2 oder mehr drücken muss >.<. Ausserdem ... hab jetzt 99,1% in VCS :). Ich find aber die dämlichen 0,9% nicht .. kann das sein, das die 100%-Absolvierungs-Seite hier unvollständig ist? Bin mir ziemlich sicher alles gemacht zu haben. *-* Ice 18:04, 9. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::Keine Ahnung, google mal. ;) Und wegen den 100%: Check nochmal ALLES ab. Hatte bei VC das gleiche Problem. ^^ Homie 18:34, 9. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::: Wie würde das googlen aussehen? :) Und ich hab jetzt alle Rennen gefahren (Turismo, die beim Sunshine Autos, BMX-, Quad- und Sanchezrennen, Jetski), alle Betriebsmissionen, alle Missionen überhaupt, alle Nebenmissionen (Krankenwagen, Löschhubschrauber, Bürgerwehr usw...), Sammelsachen: Monsterstunts, Rampages, Ballons. Alles fetig *-* Was muss man denn noch machen? >.< Ice 17:06, 10. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::::Hm, die Checkliste schon gecheckt? Homie 18:48, 10. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::::: Ja, alles drauf gemacht, ich kann mal hier reinhscreiben, was da steht, dann kannst du ja mal schauen, was fehle. Wie würde denn das googlen aussehen? Ice 15:23, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Also, du schreibst hier rein, was bei dir steht, oder was? Und keine Ahnung, wie ich auf Google kam. ^^ Vergiss das. Homie 15:37, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Man waren das viele Schreibfehler bei mir. :/ Ja, bei mir, also so ca.: *Absolviert: 99,1% *Begonnene Missionen: 196 *Spielzeit bei diesem Spiel: 0:09 *Gesamtspielzeit: 67:07 *Im Spiel verstrichene Tage: 343 *Wie oft gespeichert: 712 (bin ein Speichersuchti :/) *Imperiumsstatistik: *ausgegebenes Geld (Umbauten): 1058600 *ausgegebenes Geld (Reparatur): 19000 *Höchste Tageseinnahemn: 126000 usw. ::::::::: War da bereits der Fehler drin? Ansonsten würde ich vllt noch die nächsten paar Abschnitte reinschreiben. :P Ice 18:02, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Ich such mal weiter, was dir fehlen könnte. Aber eins noch, mit welcher Version spielst du? PSP o. PS2? Homie 19:04, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::: PSP-Version. Ich notier mal weiter: (Da ich den maßgeschneiderten Anzug schon besitze muss ich ja die Betriebsmissionen nicht nennen ;-)) * Spezialaufträge: 30 von 30 * Luftballons: 99 von 99 * Explodierte Autos: 963 * Boote: 63 * Flugzeuge: 44 * Zerschossene Reifen: 534 * angehäufte Sterne: 767 * losgewordene Sterne: 516 * Verhaftungen: 0 * außer Gefecht: 0 * Entscheidene Treffer (was heißt das?): 52 * Tagestat der Polizei (und das? xD): 74333 * Unbeliebteste Gang: Bikers * Mitglieder: 1731 * Kriminelle: 23 * Sprengstoffverbrauch: 354 * Kugeln: 21648 * getroffen: 11373 * Treffsicherheit: 52% * zu Fuß: 259437 * geschwommen: 7598 * Wagen: 1476467 usw ... Ice 19:36, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Soviel ich weiss heisst „entscheidende Treffer“, die Kugeln, die man braucht um einen (End-)gegner zu töten. Z.B. Martinez oder Mendez. „Tagestat der Polizei“ heisst glaubich, wieviele Schmiergeldsterne zu schon aufgegabelt hast. Ein solcher Stern ist glaubich 100$. Homie 19:45, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) : Das mit dem Schmiergeld kann nicht sein, weils ja dann eine Zahl der 100er Reihe sein müsste. :D Also war in den oben genannten immer noch die 0,9% enthalten? >.< Ice 20:02, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Jo, stimmt auch wieder (jajaja, war auch schlecht in Mathe :D). Da dir ja „nur“ noch 0.9% fehlt, kann es sich wahrscheinlich nur um etwas nebensächliches handeln, da die wichtigen Dinge eher mehr Prozente ausmachen. Ich kann zwar heute nicht mehr weiterchecken, werde dies aber morgen nachholen. ;) Homie 20:15, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::: Nett von dir :) Also soooo wichtig sind die Prozenz nun auch wieder nciht, aber ich bin mit ziemlich sicher, alles aus der Liste gemacht zu haben. Btw. Hast du die Skywolf-Challenge abgeschlossen? Vllt ist die ja für die 100% nötig, ich hab sie noch nicht :/ Ice 20:30, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::Nein, S~kywolf zählt keine Prozentpunkte. Am besten wär's, wenn du die wichtigen Statistik-Punkte wie: „Luftballone x von 99“ oder so aufzählen könntest, anstatt z.B. „zerstöte Boote“, da letztere völlig egal sind. Homie 13:00, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::: Hmm, also das ganze "Länsgte Zeit Wheelie" usw. weglassen? Dann gehts mit dem weiter: * Monsterstunts: 30 von 30 * Kriminelle bei Bürgerwehr: 94 * Level: 15 * Ans Ziel gebrachte Fahrgäste: 50 * Einnahmen: 5277 * Gerettete Patienten: 305 * Level: 15 * Gelöscht: 103 * Level: 15 * konfiszierte Fahrzeuge: 32 von 32 * Höchster Schaden bei Crash: 3270 * Kaufhaus-Chaos: 4: 23 * Hafen-Hover-Rennen: 3:20 * Haiti-Hover-Rennen: 1:38 * Rettungsflieger-Level: 15 * Vice-Tours: 5 * Löschhubschrauber: 5 * Strandpatrouille: 30 * Gangster mit Flügeln: 3:31 * Spielplatz in der Stadt: 1:21 * Spielplatz am Point: 1:28 * Zu Lande, zu Wasser ...: 4:23 * Driving-Range: 912 * Weitester Abschlag: 134.91 Und waren da die 0,9% drin? Ice 13:26, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ich glaub, ich hab's. Du hast im Haiti-Hover-Rennen 3:20 gebraucht, laut dem Artikel muss man diese Rennen unter 1:45 bleiben. Homie 14:14, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ne :D bist mit der Zeile verrutscht :) Schau mal eins darüber :) Ice 14:58, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Ups, ja hast Recht. ^^ Homie 15:05, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::„Crash!“ & Phils Schießstand erledigt? Homie 15:12, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ja, beide :( Crash hab ich 3200 Schaden, Zeit beim Schiesstand 5:48, Präzision: 60% * Alle Rennen mit Platz 1 * BMX-, Quad- und Sanchezrennen alle geschafft * Da ich den Neoprenanzug hab, auch alle Wassersportmissionen * Geknipste Fotos: 5 * Gefütterte Fische: 0 * Bevorzugter Radiosender: Flash FM ^.^ * Unbeliebtester Sender: VCFL Radio * Umlackierungen: 82 * Budget (Waffen): 1305800 * Budget (Reparaturen): 2700 * Gesamtwert zerstörter Sachen: 4804716 * Medieninteresse: Stoff aus dem Legenden sind * Kleidungswechsel: 18 * Verfügbare Outfits: Army Freizeit Angeber Assi Kubanisch Pastell Trainigs Hood Schläger Inkassomann Schmuggler Maßgeschneiderter Anzug Gewinner Neoprenanzug - ABER: Ich bin vom Rang her nur Partner, hat das einen Einfluss? Ice 15:22, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Nein, der Rang ist egal. Aber ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich nicht weiss, was dir noch fehlt. Homie 15:28, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) So ein Mist! -_- Danke dir trotzdem für deinen Aufwand. :) Ice 15:31, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) GTA SA SA-MP Weist du wo man GTA SA-Mp downloden kann und auf deutsch :Google. =) Status tach kollege, bist ja fleißig, sind momentan nicht meine goldenen zeiten :D, hab viel um die ohren. bin bald wieder aktiver und leiste dir beistand. meld dich mal wieder bei msn.lg.Gta psp player Diskussion 19:44, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Jo, kein Problem. Habe z.Z. eben nicht viel um die Ohren. :D Aber das hält meistens (leider) nicht lange.. ^^ Ja, werde vllt. morgen mal ins msn kommen, wenn ich's nicht vergesse. ^^ Homie 20:12, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Nachrichten Da bin ich nochmal. :D Bei mir steht irgednwie dauernd dieses: "Du hast neue Nachrichten auf deiner Diskussionsseite." Aber immer wenn ich auf "neue Nachrichten" drücke. Und dann wieder eine andere seite besuche steht das immer noch da. Weißt du, wie man das wegkriegt? Ice 17:37, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) 100% in VCS Ich habs geschafft. *_* Es war doch die Skywolfchallenge !!! Gerade als ich die abschloss stand da: Jetzt, da du neue Multiplayerinhalte freigeschaltet hast, möchte jeder in der Stadt dein Freund sein.